An idle standby trunking terminal can enter a sleeping mode in order to save power. When a group paging arrives, a base station may wake the trunking terminal up for access to perform service transmission.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a process for making a trunking terminal sleeping and waking the trunking terminal up according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, a process for making a trunking terminal sleeping and waking the trunking terminal up includes procedures as follows.
At block 1, a trunking terminal performs a trunking registration process.
At block 2, after a group paging ends, the trunking terminal enters standby, and determines whether to enter a sleeping mode according to standby time duration.
At block 3, the trunking terminal performs a sleeping request negotiation process with the base station and obtains a waking monitoring time point of a group to which the trunking terminal belongs.
At block 4, the trunking terminal enters sleeping at a sleeping start time point, and wakes up to perform monitoring at the waking monitoring time point, when a group paging message is not received during the monitoring process, the trunking terminal continues sleeping.
At block 5, when a calling party in the group initiates a group paging, a trunking switching center transmits a group paging establishment message to trunking.
At block 6, the base station transmits the group paging message to trunking terminal at the waking monitoring time point.
At block 7, the trunking terminal wakes up, joins the group, and monitors a group downlink sharing channel.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, applicants find technical problems in the prior art at least as follows.
In block 3, when entering the sleeping mode, the trunking terminal transmits a sleeping request message to consult with the base station. After receiving a sleeping request response message from the base station to obtain the waking monitoring time point of the group to which the trunking terminal belongs, the trunking terminal enters the sleeping mode. In the sleeping consultation process, preparation time of the trunking terminal to enter the sleeping mode is in demand. When a wireless link condition suddenly becomes bad, receiving delay of the sleeping request message or the sleeping request response message may be caused, even the sleeping request message or the sleeping request response message is lost. Thus, it is caused that sleeping preparation time is long, even that the trunking terminal fails to enter the sleeping mode, and a power-saving intention cannot be achieved.